


Bitter Better

by wouldgraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fisting, Forced Breeding, Fuck Or Die, Knotting, M/M, Omega Will Graham, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldgraham/pseuds/wouldgraham
Summary: For an Omega to forget about taking his suppressants, hence, was indeed such a ludicrous idea, even so reckoning the fact that he had been taking it persistently for the last thirty years. He knew how this would end: the Alpha was going to breed him and the only thing he was going to birth was hatred.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 222
Collections: Hannigram Kinkmeme





	Bitter Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/gifts).



Most people might have mistaken Will Graham as a Beta due to the dull monotone of his life, looking wearisome and passive most of the time, and Will felt more safe that way; to hide his actual self as an Omega. Relief was never a thing he would seek—you can say that he was practically married to his work, and that alone was a reason enough for him to consider having a partner unnecessary.

It was true that he could protect and take care of himself, but the science of restraining his own heat for more than five years as an Omega was something very risky. To push your heat back in would mean to suppress and pile up his own pheromones, and other than causing a likely unpleasant scent of which his psychiatrist mistook as a cheap aftershave, the alteration of chemicals when he finally entered heat would be toxic to his body.

For an Omega to forget about taking his suppressants, hence, was indeed such a ludicrous idea, even so reckoning the fact that he had been taking it persistently for the last thirty years.

Especially when he had walked right inside a lion’s den, may it had been accidentally or not.

Will started regretting all the decisions he made last night when the metal of Hannibal’s syringe pierced through the lush, tawny skin of his, injecting a rush of sedative liquid through his arteries. It should be in effect soon, so he kept on trashing against him, even though Hannibal had laid him down in his bed and pinned him down with both of his hands restrained above his head.

Hannibal straddled Will’s legs, putting his weight on top of him so he’d stop kicking. He can feel Will squirming below him, sweaty and hot and redolent; the fragrance of his heat which had been denied for years extremely thick and intoxicating. It had made him enter a rut, undeniably. The urge to mate and claim emerged within.

He did possess a remarkable length of patience, however. As Will would be too tense, too obstreperous to defile and control. By a caress with one hand on Will's side, Hannibal waited for the tranquilizer to rush within the boy’s veins.

“I know you’re hurting, Will. It would be easier for both of us if you relinquish, don’t you think?”

Will whined at the state of his sex. The idea clearly wasn’t his to begin with, even though the mistake was. Had he not forgotten to take his suppressants last night, he wouldn’t have ended up here—bound and helpless below an Alpha he had never even found intriguing, nor comfort nearby.

Hannibal's first impression was quite strong, but not in a pleasant way. Will saw and realized that he must have considered himself as someone in the very above. Although, till now, Hannibal just proved himself that he was no different than any of his kind.

He knew how this would end: the Alpha was going to breed him and the only thing he was going to birth was hatred.

“Fuck you,” Will yelled and struggled again, yet his lithe body was easily overpowered by Hannibal’s Alphan strength. Rigid and languid began to reign over his joints and muscles.

“Insolent boy. Were you not taught cardinal respect towards an Alpha?”

That had offended Hannibal a little. He had always found obscenity to be quite distasteful, and usually he wouldn’t tolerate rudeness at all. Will Graham would be an exception.

“You are not my Alpha,” he talked back. “And no Alpha should be entitled to confine me. You wish to tame me, benefit off me. Hannibal, you’re a fucking monster,” even with the shrill of his voice trembling, Will still managed to deny him.

“Am I?” His tone was satirical, a rhetorical question for all that he knew and what he was consciously about to do to Will. The resentment within Will ampled, and he desperately screamed in return.

Hannibal hoped Will knew the significance he held towards him. How much the Omega had enticed him ever since they met. Maybe, just maybe … he thought, this was the only way to let him know that he cared about him. It was more than that, of course; there was also lust, anger, slight revenge and rebuttal—the unacceptability to the fact that the Omega had never ever even once considered him as a choice. Granted that Hannibal had been a gracious boon towards this boy.

Knowing that the Omega had given in and now completely sedated, he lifted himself up the boy’s lap, allowing himself the space to unbuckle his fly and pull out his semi-erect cock. The drug was strong, but the intention of it wasn’t to make Will entirely passive, let alone to pass the Omega out. Hannibal wanted to mark the boy, let this moment be etched in both of their memories. He wanted to mate Will; it should have been obvious.

Hannibal climbed down the bed and settled himself between Will’s legs. He heard the boy whimpered, certainly touch-starved for the pleasure he needed but was yet to achieve.

He would grace Will, nevertheless. He stuck his fingers in front of the Omega's rim, gathering the slick on his fingertips and circle his orifice, teasingly prodding his anus with his index before then inserting two fingers immediately.

“Hannibal!” Will tried yelling, but his chords were strained. He bit his lips, and Hannibal knew he was trying hard to not to beg, to say _please to_ please him, to show him how much he relished in the feeling of such a trivial touch to ask for _more._

What the boy couldn’t hold back in was his moans, as well as the quivering clench of his opening. None of them could cheat biology. Their libido was made to be attracted to each other, unable to contain the clash of their dynamics once there was an initiation of any kind. Hannibal didn’t even have to force his fingers in; Will’s body welcomed him in gleefully. 

Hannibal’s movements were becoming even more invasive, fingering the boy to stretch him, not even minding about his pleasure spot. 

“Hopefully you will realize the significance of my compassion towards you, Omega.”

At the statement, Will laughed, mocking Hannibal's stated intention. Hannibal stuffed in a third finger, turning the Omega's laughter to suffer.

"Don't," he cried. "I can't take it, you're going to rip me apart."

"You need to, Omega. To be able to take my knot," Hannibal warned, wiggling his fingers he shoved, teasing the Omega's insides. Will gave another pained moan in return.

 _But he didn't want to take his knot,_ was what Will’s conscience had told him, yet the animal inside him craved for his body to be filled so badly.

Hannibal shoved in his fourth finger and snuck in his pinky as the fifth finger. His hole throbbed and burned. Will’s limbs convulsed and he screamed even louder when Hannibal knuckled his finger and punched into his hole. His rim must have gotten really loose by then, but the Alpha on top of him didn’t stop there.

He let Will’s ass suck his whole fist in, sincerely amazed at the fluttering clench of the rim. The intrusion made Will produce even more slick from his glands, drenching onto Hannibal's wrist, and the Alpha used it to thrust in and out the Omega's insides, sticking his hands to arm length.

"H-Hannibal," Will choked on his own moans, calling the Alpha yet again. Seemingly aware of the possible overwhelming pain, the Alpha drew his face closer to Will's crotch, landing soft kisses on the boy's shaking thighs.

The pheromones Will radiated then reeked of fear; a slight amazement but more discomfort to the fact that he could surprisingly take Hannibal's whole fist in his ass. 

"Do not fret, darling,” Hannibal noticed the change in his scent. “You will be spread enough to take _me_ , it’s what you were born to be made.”

Hannibal's sight caught on Will's small and limp Omegan penis—a useless device, but enough to yield pleasure for the Omega. He gave some licks on Will's balls, then took his cock in his mouth, warming it with tongue pressure on the member and the head. The Omega mewled, although weakly.

“I wish you could see how your body is responding to my touch, sweet boy.”

His knuckles brushed along Will's walls inside when he continued his advances, opening his knuckles as he pulled out and hooked Will's rim, before then knuckled back and punched inside, inadvertently teasing the Omega's sensitive spot.

Will jerked a bit in response to the brush. With the repetitive hammering, Will's own treacherous body betrayed him.

“Enough, please, enough…”

It was all too much. Will thought he could feel Hannibal’s fist inside his belly, his arms remained inside his body, waiting for his movements to still completely.

“The mercy I grace you with, Omega,” Hannibal lulled, carefully pulling his arm out of Will’s cavity. Prideful for the God willing surrender Will had given him. “I could have placed you in the breeding bench, had you strapped and taken my knot immediately. But I wouldn’t. Do you know why?”

“N-No, no, no…,” Will replied, rambling. He didn’t know, he didn’t want to know.

“I consider you different,” _the best mate for him, the one who could understand him._

It was vague due to the discontinuation, but Will hated that fact and the feasible remaining elaboration.

There was a ridiculously audible scream which he let out as he let go. His legs stuttered, feet almost curling if not for the numbing drugs. He came inside Hannibal's mouth, who then used the thick white fluid to thrust his cock inside his mouth once more, overstimulating Will and coating his member with his own cum as he spat the jizz out.

There was an uncomfortable emptiness, a longing ache and clench over his orifice when he felt the total absence of Hannibal inside. Something desperate which made him inevitably come into the Alpha's mouth, pleasure blasting oxytocin within his veins. He folded his legs, whimpered, and Hannibal gave him a cum-filled kiss on his mouth. The Alpha shoved his tongue down the boy’s throat, forcing him to swallow his own cum, tear jerked at the embarrassment.

To sate an Omega’s heat would be a fairly arduous process. Might it take more than three days comparatively to the usual length of an Omega’s heat, Hannibal wouldn’t be more than inclined to succor Will in his need of aid.

Will coughed a little bit when the kiss broke loose, his breathing heavy but weak, desperately yet again already for a fill.

His whole body hurts. His nerves aching, headache worse, insides tense from the wrecking heat. He needed a knot. He needs—something big, something warm.

After all, he did not actually want to die. He would just _rather_ die if Hannibal was the one who'd knot him, the Alpha's attraction engrossed to mating him. Will knew. Will had always noticed his enticement.

The Alpha positioned himself between him again, spreading his taut legs, exposing his ass. He sent ripples down his pert buttocks through a slap and began unbuttoning his fly, pulling out his cock—angry red with his knot almost forming at the base.

It always came to this moment, but Will had never expected for himself to be the one whose self was posited at this level of shame. Denial. Longing.

Should he survive after the mating, he would return the life _given_ to him back to Hannibal.

"Fuck you. Just knot me already, you monster," he cursed the Alpha again, only to get a harsh shove as he forced Will to open his legs.

Hannibal held him by his ankle, directing them towards his shoulder and sustaining them here. He slid his member against the slick skin of Will's thigh, lubing himself up as he pleased his hot cock with the cold surface of the thigh. The friction made both of them relinquished and moaned, unable to contain their delight.

Will heard Hannibal's breath hitch.

"I suppose I have been patient enough to you, Omega." Still slicking his cock, his knot was slowly forming. Hannibal would enter a rut. The pheromones were getting too intoxicating for him at this point.

He had been so tolerant, so merciful for the little man. Hannibal knew he wasn’t going to let the Omega go so soon. There were schemes he planned, implementable to the exploits of this rare occasion.

“It’s time for you to repay my kindness.”

He positioned his cock, wet and lubed from the messy slick of Will’s, prodding to the Omega's opening. The contraction around Will’s circle informed Hannibal that he was still anticipating this, fighting to survive through the vindictive urge to virulence, which Hannibal was aware of, but wouldn’t be too bothered to take care of.

The glans of Hannibal’s cock breached Will’s stretched hole, the orifice engulfing his length gradually as he pushed in his tremendous girth. The pain shouldn’t have been too unpleasant considering the strenuous preparation Hannibal had endowed him with, but Will still hissed at the soreness once the invasion tugged his chafed rim.

It was huge, but Will was helpless as the drugs had doused him completely.

Will murmured something, but he didn’t know what he was trying to say. For sure, after the phrase, Hannibal plunged into him in one forcible push, making him mewl out of contentment.

The Alpha was pounding him in rhythmic rabid thrusts, extorting the ease and the looseness, the sweet slick gushing and contributing to the lewd claps of his crotch against Will’s ass.

May Will’s consciousness be under the influence of the sedatives thus he couldn't resist, his own pheromones itself was an open invitation, gadfly perverter toward the urges of any Alpha, including the ones who held himself very prestigiously like Hannibal.

At one point, Hannibal bottomed out and Will cried. The tip of his cock nudged the tight ring of muscle inside Will, repeating, painting Will’s walls with his precum along his thrusts.

All Will could do was to close his and listen to the disgruntled moan of the Alpha and how much he said he wanted to hunt him and hunt for him, take care of him, and _breed_ —he longed, might had it been a sincere confession, to stuff Will with his cum, knot him and tangle him lost in the vines of being _mated_ , marriage out of bond, forced onto him which Hannibal wouldn’t admit and Will wouldn’t permit.

So, listened he did.

That was when the accommodating gape of his hole successfully took in Hannibal’s knot, where it disappeared in and out of his rim with its head impaling through that tight ring of muscle as Hannibal rolled his hips and kept on shoving his member inside Will, breaching into Will’s fertile place and bringing over themselves a bliss which was so _right_ but felt so _wrong._

Will's cock stayed limp.

Hannibal fucked Will to the point of desperation, his hips stuttering as he kept his knot inside of which it widened, stretching Will’s hole even more to give more room to the seed filling his belly and then slightly gushing out of the lock. It was a lot, and Will knew he would puke if only the drugs hadn’t completely numbed his muscles by then.

The Alpha put down his legs and let it swing slowly before it landed drooped at the edges of the bed. Wide chest embracing his no longer lithe body, Will was rewarded with kisses on his lips and his neck. They no longer held the ability to send jolts to his nerves, kept Will anticipating for what was possible to come. It had been done, unable to be undone. 

The pain was gone. Will couldn’t fathom whether it was because of the numbing drugs of the knot locking him with _his_ Alpha then. He was so tired, he would faint in no time.

He could still manage, however, in his listening to hear: Hannibal’s relieved moan, the breathy voice of him low and predatory, certainly possessive.

“Mine. My Will.”

There was a glint of exasperation in Hannibal's voice. He was, in fact, exasperated as well, as the tears wetting his cheeks drove him to sleep.

He knew he would no longer still be himself when he woke up, and what was happening would never end so soon. What he wished in return was that he would never wake up. 


End file.
